


Idle Hands

by anotetofollow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, sorry folks it's been a while since i wrote smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the right hand is what the left hand is doing. Giveaway prize for @lelianassong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

Cassandra relaxed into the water, feeling the warmth of it begin to lift some of the pain from her muscles. It had been a long day; the last month had been made up exclusively of long days. Ever since the catastrophe in Kirkwall the Divine’s right hand had been at Justinia’s side day and night, constantly alert for anything that might constitute a threat. It was only at the Divine’s behest that she had reluctantly taken an evening off to attend to her own needs.  
  
Cassandra had gone to the baths hoping that the warm water and supposedly curative minerals of the springs would relieve some of her worry, but it was no use. Try as she might to empty her mind it was never long before her thoughts swung back to the chaos the world had been plunged into.  
  
The sound of the chamber door opening snapped Cassandra from her introspection. Reflexively she pulled her knees up to her chest, squinting through the steam of the baths to see who had interrupted her.  
  
“Be calm, Cassandra, it’s only me. You needn’t be modest among friends.” Leliana emerged from the hazy air. She was barefoot, and wore a robe of embroidered silk tied at the waist. Cassandra relaxed a little, but continued hugging her knees to cover herself.  
  
“Such prudency,” Leliana laughed. “One would think you had not spent years around Orlesians.”  
  
“Is there something I can do for you, Leliana?” Cassandra asked, feeling her cheeks redden.  
  
“I need to speak with you.” Leliana’s voice had dropped to a low whisper. She sat on the edge of the great stone pool next to the Seeker, her feet trailing in the water. “We are not likely to be interrupted here.”  
  
“Oh?” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“Justinia is speaking of the Inquisition again. With all that has happened, she believes it is time,” Leliana said. “She has asked us to seek out the Hero of Ferelden, to enlist her as our ally.”  
  
“Us? What do you mean, ‘us’?” A note of panic crept into Cassandra’s voice. “She means for both of us to go?”  
  
“You, I, and a small contingent of trusted Seekers.”  
  
“But you know the Hero personally,” Cassandra protested. “Why must I be involved?”  
  
Leliana sighed, running her fingers through her copper-coloured hair. “I have not seen the Warden in years. She could be anywhere. I need your help, Cassandra. The journey could be dangerous. I can only do so much by myself.”  
  
“I will happily select some trusted men to accompany you-”  
  
“Cassandra,” Leliana interrupted. “I know you do not wish to leave Justinia alone. Neither do I. But she is a shrewd woman, and she would not ask us to leave if she did not think it necessary.”  
  
“I know.” Cassandra said, leaning her head against the edge of the pool. “I will do as Most Holy asks of me, of course.”  
  
“You fear for her.” Leliana nodded slowly.  “I know. I do too. But she is not without protection.”  
  
“Still. It hardly puts me at ease.”  
  
“You are never at ease, Cassandra Pentaghast,” Leliana laughed. Withdrawing her feet from the steaming water, she got to her feet and began to undo the tie of her robe.  
  
Cassandra flushed as she realised the bard was naked beneath the silk, and pointedly looked away as Leliana let the robe drop to pool around her ankles. After a moment Cassandra glanced up in spite of herself, just as Leliana was extending her arms above her head in a lazy stretch. The pale skin of her stomach was pulled taut over the muscle there, the swell of her breasts and curve of her hips forming a silhouette that was all smooth lines and softness.  
  
Remembering herself, Cassandra looked away again quickly. Her cheeks burned as Leliana slipped into the water beside her. She hoped that the bard would attribute her sudden blush to the heat of the room. Leliana sighed happily as the warm water enveloped her, the pink buds of her nipples cresting the surface of the pool for a moment.  
  
“You can look, you know.” Leliana said. Her eyes were closed, her voice was a low purr in her throat. “I don’t mind.”  
  
“I am sorry. I am not used to bathing with... company.”  
  
“No? Such a shame. It can be a rather pleasant experience to share with another.” Leliana placed two fingers on Cassandra’s chin and gently tilted the Seeker’s face towards her.  
  
Cassandra’s brow furrowed in query and confusion, all words forgotten.  
  
“You are always so tense, dear Seeker.” The bard trailed her fingertips along the line of the other woman’s jaw, so softly that it was barely a touch at all. “I can help with that.”  
  
Cassandra was suddenly aware of how close they were to one another. The smallest movement and they would be touching, skin to skin. This was not something that had ever crossed her mind before, something she had ever wanted, and yet her body was responding in unprecedented ways. She felt a heat, a tightening at her core, and she pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure there. It did little to help.  
  
“Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop,” Leliana said, slowly leaning closer.  
  
Cassandra said nothing.  
  
The Seeker was hesitant when they first kissed, sure that what she was doing was unwise, but when Leliana’s tongue gently parted her lips all thoughts of wisdom and duty fled her mind. She melted into the kiss, humming with relief as months of tension began to slip away.  
  
As Cassandra relaxed Leliana’s touches became bolder. Her hand found the other woman’s hip beneath the water and she pulled them closer together, holding the Seeker firmly by the waist as she trailed kisses down her neck. Cassandra gasped, broad shoulders heaving, and she clung to the side of the pool for support.  
  
Leliana was thorough in her attentions. Her mouth pressed hotly against the warrior’s skin, tracing her battle scars, the tip of her tongue grazing her clavicle. The touches were designed to arouse, but not to satisfy. Cassandra whined in desperation, teeth pressing hard into her lip.  
  
Pleased with the response she had elicited, Leliana paused and smirked up at her friend. “Enjoying yourself, are you?”  
  
Cassandra responded by tangling her fingers in Leliana’s hair and pulling her back down towards her chest. The bard laughed before returning to her ministrations, her lips and fingers exploring Cassandra’s body with renewed fervour.  
  
All of the Seeker’s reticence was forgotten now. She moved to sit up so that her breasts were above the water’s surface, and was rewarded when Leliana flicked her tongue across the hard peak of her nipple. Cassandra keened with pleasure, gripping the back of Leliana’s neck as she moved to take her other breast into her mouth, sucking on it hungrily, her teeth nipping into the flesh.  
  
When she felt Leliana’s hand running up the inside of her thigh Cassandra opened her legs wider without thinking about what she was doing. She was burning to be touched, to be adored, to have the knot of tension inside her gone at long last. She had not realised the toll that the last few months had been taking on her, had not realised how much she missed being intimate with another person. Leliana was someone she trusted implicitly, the left hand to her right, and she was surprised to discover how happy she was that the bard was the one to touch her after so long.  
  
Leliana did not rush when her fingers reached the apex of Cassandra’s thighs. She stroked the sensitive skin there, her hand moving almost lazily through the water. After a moment she removed her lips from Cassandra’s breasts, much to the Seeker’s chagrin.  
  
“Did you have to stop?” she breathed.  
  
“I didn’t have to, _mon amie_. But I would quite like to see your face for this next part.”  
  
Cassandra opened her mouth to respond, but whatever words she was going to speak were cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Leliana ran her fingertips along the length of her slit. She arched up into the touch, pressing herself against Leliana’s palm, not caring how desperate she seemed. She was desperate. She needed this more than anything.  
  
As though reading Cassandra’s mind, Leliana stopped her gentle stroking and slipped two fingers inside of her. Cassandra cried out, hips bucking involuntarily as the bard curved her fingers upwards to push against her most sensitive spots.  
  
“I was right,” Leliana purred. “Your face is really something to behold right now. So _wanton_ , Cassandra.”  
  
The bard began to move her fingers with more urgency, pushing deeper into Cassandra’s centre. The Seeker writhed and moaned beneath her, spreading her legs wider to accommodate Leliana’s movements. While it felt incredible, to be full and swollen and aching, she was still a long way from satisfaction. She reached down to touch herself but Leliana firmly moved her hand away.  
  
“That is not what I had in mind,” Leliana said.  
  
“What did you have in mind then?”  
  
“This.” Leliana halted her touches, hooking her arms under Cassandra’s thighs and lifting her out of the water. Cassandra grabbed at the wall of the pool, pulling herself up the rest of the way until she was sitting on the edge of the stone. She felt more exposed somehow, out of the water. It was both terrifying and thrilling, and she shuddered with arousal.  
  
Leliana positioned herself between the Seeker’s legs, gently pulling her forward until she was perfectly placed. Once more she dipped her fingers into Cassandra’s wetness, spreading it across her folds and until she was slick with it. Then, with no preamble, she leaned down and ran her tongue across Cassandra’s clit.  
  
Stars exploded behind Cassandra’s eyes. Every flicker of Leliana’s movement was exquisite, every touch calculated to bring her lover pleasure. _It was no wonder she had been so successful as a bard_ , Cassandra thought, _if this is how she seduces people.  
  
_ Leliana drew slow circles around Cassandra’s clit with her tongue, punctuating them with softer touches from her lips or long, lazy licks across her slit. She was taking her time. She was enjoying herself.  
  
“Leliana,” Cassandra breathed after a few minutes of this attention. “This is wonderful, but- I need-”  
  
“ __Petite mort?” Leliana finished for her. “Hmm, that you do, poor thing. Very well. I shall not toy with you any longer.”  
  
Leliana picked up where she had left off, this time pressing her fingers deep into Cassandra’s wetness as she did so. Cassandra leant back against the hard stone, barely feeling its rough texture, aware only of the building pressure inside her. The bard did not play with her as before. She built a steady rhythm, her lips and tongue moving in perfect synchronicity with her fingers.  
  
Cassandra’s eyes had been closed in rapture for most of the encounter, but for a moment then she opened them. The sight of Leliana’s mouth pressed hungrily against her centre, copper hair brushing her thighs, was enough to push her over the edge.  
  
Her climax hit her like a tidal wave, drawing the air from her lungs as her body rocked and shuddered with pleasure. Leliana’s fingers dug into Cassandra’s hip as she continued to lap at her clit, drawing out her orgasm for an impossibly long time.  
  
When it was finally over Cassandra lay shaking for a long moment, feeling the water cooling on her skin. She felt lighter somehow, as though she had been carrying a great weight across her shoulders for months without realising. A small part of her mind was dimly aware that she had duties to carry out and oaths to keep, but for the moment she could think of nothing but the deep relief in every part of her body.  
  
“Do you feel better now, hm?” Leliana asked. She leaned her elbow against the pool’s edge and licked her lips in the most salacious manner possible.  
  
“Much,” Cassandra sighed. “I suppose I should thank you.”  
  
“I can think of one way you could demonstrate your gratitude.”  
  
Cassandra sat up straight, narrowing her eyes at the bard. “Oh?”  
  
“Indeed,” Leliana took her friend’s hand and pulled her gently back into the water. When they were pressed against one another again she leaned up to whisper in the Seeker’s ear. “Here. Let me show you.”


End file.
